


quidditch kisses.

by wonwhoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I missed the canonical quidditch rules by several miles in this one, Kiss Cams, M/M, Quidditch, but what the fuck aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwhoa/pseuds/wonwhoa
Summary: "harry. the, uh, you don't-"oh wow, was draco blushing? the dusting of red across his pale face was ridiculously prominent, and harry could only assume it was because of whatever he kept looking at, something past his head-oh.oh dear.





	quidditch kisses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbunnyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbunnyz/gifts).

> happy late late birthday bro. this was supposed to be up sooner, but we both know who I am, so eh.
> 
> I don't know where this starts and where it ends. does this even make sense? I don't know. I need coffee.
> 
> very unedited, much apologies. enjoy!

someway, somehow, by the miracles of merlin's bloody beard itself, lee jordan had convinced the school to allow a kiss cam to be set up. it was all according to the proper american tradition; the camera would sweep through crowds and crowds of people, pausing on unsuspecting couples (or simply strangers) and urging them to engage in a lip-lock under the pressurizing gazes of hundreds. it was sweet as long as it stumbled upon actual couples, who confidently, or sometimes hesitantly, pressed their lips together in a kiss. 

what made it worse though, was that since it was hogwarts and magic had to be involved so as to not hurt the egos of those who believed muggle ideas were preposterous, the camera was charmed.

it was charmed so that it would detect hints of strong chemistry between two people sitting or lingering close to each other, there had been multiple awkward and hilarious moments that were worthy of being recorded in the history books on hogwarts and it's quidditch rituals. the camera was deemed as notorious for falsely recognizing platonic bonds as romantic chemistry, but the flushed faces of majority of the culprits said otherwise.

harry had never been targeted by the cameras, much to his friends' dismay, and he very much planned to keep it that way. he didn't need the camera detecting the feelings of the hundreds of girls that could be potentially good partners for him, and though the camera had never shied away from same-sex chemistry, he doubted that his one-sided pining would even minutely account to it. 

today had been no exception. it was halftime, and the gryffindor team was back in the air after only a few minutes of rest. the slytherin team had slowly begun the kick up into the air as well, having hushed discussions about strategies and movements. 

harry smiled in appreciation as the slytherin seeker complimented his attempt at scoring right before the halftime whistle was blown. things had changed after the war; most of them were for good, including the slowly but gradually fading prejudice between slytherin and the other houses. of course, there were jobs and mockery, but that was just second nature at this point, and harry found himself being grateful for how they all get along now.

deep down, he felt that the dimming hatred between their houses would give them a chance. but there was no way–draco would never like him, even if the thought of him being into guys was ever made more believable than simply something out of harry's unconscious wishes.

his feelings for draco hadn't been the most surprising, more unwelcome, if you will. he knew what he noticed in the blonde was not things that others did; his little tics and habits, his stride, his pale and dainty features. harry was more repulsed by the thought of feeling things for malfoy, of all people.

malfoy, who'd been nothing more than a sodding bully his whole life, who had never cared to hear harry's whole story, only listening for what he needed to make up tall tales for the crowds to laugh at. an insensitive, spoilt arsehole who knew nothing better than to be full of himself and look down on others. 

when sixth year came around though, things changed. harry's feelings, unfortunately for him, grew stronger, and barely let him breath as he watched draco waste away under the strain of something he could not pinpoint. he had more pressing issues to deal with, yes, but what exactly was it that had malfoy paling more than his already ghostly tone?

harry feared for him, deep in his heart, even as he faced demon after demon of his own. that night, what he witnessed on the astronomy tower, and the way draco refused to identity them back at the malfoy manor, the way he'd thrown harry the wand with belief stronger than any fear implanted in his soul, had changed everything. 

the war was over now. they were all getting better, redoing the last two years they had missed; gruelling through NEWTs and quidditch practices as if they hadn't been part of the chaos and bloodshed that had taken place in the center of where they called home only a few months ago. they had all changed, even draco, for the better. they got along. there was friendship.

the crowd watched the screen projecting the camera's view with bated breath, all of them wondering which pair would fall victim to it this time. harry wasn't paying any attention to it, as always. he was busy planning out a formation that would successfully allow them to take the quaffle without hassle and maybe, if he spots it, gives him an opening for the snitch before draco even realizes.

the crowd let out an almost comical gasp, and harry assumed the camera had come to a stop on some pairing that had long since been anticipated by the school. they kiss soon, or start protesting with red faces, and the camera would move on-

"p-harry."

harry looked to his side in surprise, spotting draco hovering there. he had only recently started calling him by his first name, and it would be a lie if harry denied the sudden rapidness his heart gained at the-

"harry. the, uh, you don't-"

oh wow, was draco blushing? the dusting of red across his pale face was ridiculously prominent, and harry could only assume it was because of whatever he kept looking at, something past his head-

oh.

oh dear.

"it's not-" he started, but stopped abruptly when draco flushed even more. holy fuck, he was gorgeous.

harry turned to the screen with a sinking feeling in his gut, heart jumping to his throat when he spotted himself, and draco flying, red-faced, beside him.

"sorry, draco, I'm- I'll just-"

somewhere from the distance, the commentator's mic was turned on with a hurried crackle.

"CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, POTTER, THE CAMERA DETECTS MUTUAL CHEMISTRY, SO IF YOU'RE GOING JUMP HIM, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT NOW!"

the screaming was cut off with a cross-sounding "MR. NOTT!" from mcgonagall, but the crowd was already on its feet and screaming.

harry turned to draco, ready to apologize again and ignore the hope blooming in his chest beside his racing heart.

he was interrupted, though, with a pair of lips on his, and bloody merlin, draco malfoy was kissing him and harry was kissing him back and his hands were around harry's neck and-

the crowd erupted into cheers but the boys barely heard it, too busy licking into each other's mouths and grabbing onto every inch of themselves they could reach. 

which is why they didn't notice all the galleons being exchanged and the teachers' stands. or the students' ones. or between theodore nott and lee jordan, as mcgonagall shook her head in amused exasperation.


End file.
